Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart
by bl00dy-sabbath
Summary: Hermione and Draco have an intimate conversation about their regrets and personal demons, as well as Hermione's torture at Malfoy Manor. Set two-three years after the war. Obviously ignores the epilogue. Rated T for language.


**Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart **

**Summary:** Hermione finally opens up about her torture and all her personal demons and Draco is there to listen. Post war by at least two to three years. Songfic. I own nothing. My take on the idea of Hermione finally opening up about her torture. All in Draco's POV btw.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; the lyrics, characters, and even the image aren't mine. Credit to respective owners :-) _

**_Let me wake up in your arms_**  
**_Hear you say it's not alright_**

You wake up feeling so empty and in so much pain. You look at me, your hazel  
eyes forever sketching themselves into my memory,  
I could see the tears you are trying to hold back,  
and so I pull you closer to me and I hear you whisper  
ever so softly,

"It's not alright...I haven't been alright for a good two years. Maybe even longer, to be quite honest."

I simply kiss your forehead and cradle you in my arms.

"I still have nightmares about it..." Your voice losing it's usual spunk, my heart aches for you.

"I know, Granger, I know."

**_Let me be so dead and gone_**  
**_So far away from life_**

"What I remember most was the pain, and the acceptance that I felt." You whisper.

"Acceptance?"

"Of my place in Wizarding society. The scar that still remains will only be a painful reminder."  
I hear the sobs, and I hold you so tight that I am pretty sure you would melt against my flesh,  
and we'd merge together, two broken souls.

"Hermione, " Your first name still foreign to my tongue, "you are the brightest witch of your age,  
don't ever think that because you are muggle-born makes you inferior to anyone born a Pureblood"  
She looked up at me and simply started to cry even more.

"B..but Draco.. I am not used to everyone finally acknowledging me as an equal,  
I was so used to being judged, especially by purebloods like your father, who believed that  
Witches and Wizards like me deserve to be killed systematically." My heart broke then and there,  
or at least the remainders of it anyways. The reality of my father's obstinate ways finally washed over me,  
and never before did I feel so angry and so resentful to carry his filthy blood in my veins.

"You realize that I'm not like that anymore, actually, I was never like that to begin with... it was all a facade." You look  
up at me and simply smile a watery smile.

"Yes, Draco... I know. The heart of the matter is that everytime I look at the scar, I am forever reminded  
of the goddamn prejudice and stigma I faced for a majority of my Wizarding life... no one ever took my intellect seriously  
because they assumed I "stole" all my powers and knowledge from a more deserving Witch and it hurt, ya know..?"

And in that moment, I understood the pains and the scars that prejudice left.

_**Close my eyes**_  
_**Hold me tight**_  
_**And bury me deep inside your heart**_

All I can do now is hold you tight against me, caress you and bombard you with kisses,  
shower you with love, give all my heart to you, and bury you deep,  
I don't ever want you to leave.

I still feel the sobs overcome you, causing you to shake and I only hold on tighter,  
and suddenly, without much hesitation, I grab your arm, the one with the  
obscene word branded into it, and I press my lips against it,  
as if trying to ease the emotional pain,  
and to murder the existence of the word.  
And for a moment, it calms you.

_**All I ever wanted was you, my love**_  
_**You're all I ever wanted is you, my love**_  
_**You're all I ever wanted, just you**_

All I can do now is hold you as you weep gingerly.  
Never have I seen you this upset, not even when Weaselbee pissed you  
off at the Yule Ball fourth year... you were so beautiful that night...  
I wish I could erase all the pain,  
take back all the foul words I have uttered,  
because I know I am responsible for a good fifty percent of it,  
and for that I apologise for my ignorance.

I was so young...

"I'm sorry Granger..." I whisper into your ear.

"for what, Draco?"

"Everything."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes.."

_**Let me never see the sun**_  
_**And never see you smile**_  
_**Let us be so dead and so gone**_

"You know Granger, I wish I could've stepped in that night,  
but I was so afraid." I confess to you, wrapping my arms  
around your waist securely.

"I know, Draco, and I understand." You say, your voice  
muffled due to your head buried in my chest. I lift your  
chin, forcing you to look into my eyes.

"Do you truly understand? because if not, just tell me," I  
say firmly, "because it is okay to not be okay."

_**So far away from life**_  
_**Just close my eyes**_  
_**Hold me tight**_  
_**And bury me deep inside your heart**_

"I do understand Draco, you were frightened, your aunt was  
a scary and demented woman, and your father was a sadist,  
I understand. I understand why you and your mother couldn't do much."

"But you don't understand the regret that I feel." It was now my turn to  
cry, to tear down all these goddamn emotional walls. The tears were pouring  
and suddenly you shift from your position,  
and you wipe my tears away, taking me into your arms,  
as I weep endlessly against your bosom.

**_All I ever wanted was you, my love_**  
**_You're all I ever wanted is you, my love_**  
**_You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love_**  
**_You're all I ever wanted, you, my love_**

"Draco...look at me, please." I look at you, your ember coloured eyes  
burning into my crystal ones.

"I love you, and you know what? We cannot change what happened,  
we can try to forget and try to erase it from our  
memory, but a small fragment will always remain, and you know what?  
I can live with that,  
having you by my side is enough to sustain me,  
and keep all my demons at bay." You start crying again,  
but this time out of joy and sincerity and not out of despair.  
And then I start crying again, and I pull you in again,  
and crash my lips onto yours.

**_That's the way it's always been_**  
**_My heart stops beating only for you Baby_**  
**_Only for your loving_**

Our kisses are always so euphoric, as if we were  
drunk off this elixir that suddenly intoxicates us,  
And I don't ever want it to wear off.  
You are the kind of intoxication that I live for.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Gran- Hermione?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**All I ever wanted was you, my love**_  
_**You're all I ever wanted is you, my love**_  
_**You're all I ever wanted, you, my love**_  
_**You're all I ever wanted, you, my love**_

* * *

_A/N: So this was an experimental idea because I wanted to write my own spin off the idea that Hermione finally discusses her torture, and all her personal demons with someone in an intimate fashion and since I LOVE Dramione, well here we are :) It may not be the best but hey, I needed to kick this awful writer's block. :) _


End file.
